A Heart Burried in the Sand
by Ai Usagi
Summary: Kira Yuri is just a normal ninja, but what happens when love gets in the way of her training? Rated T. KibaxOC, onesided Narutoxoc, Onsided Choji?xoc, Gaaraxoc. Read and Reveiw.


A Heart Burried In the Sand

**By OceanStar11**

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however, I do own Kira, Nezumi, and a muffin. This tales place somewhere between the shippuden and the regular Naruot show/manga, whichever one you prefer, that is all.

Kira had woken to a blinding light. Someone had opened her blinds. It better have not been Nezumi. Nezumi was Kira's best freind, but she was so annoying sometimes. Nezumi had long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to match. She usally dressed in a knee high dress that was a light shade of pink.. It was all way to girly for Kira. Kira had beautiful short white hair, golden eyes, and a strange tattoo on her upper right arm. She usally dressed in a blue sleeveless top, pants that went right beolw her knees, and something like a skirt to wear on top of the pants. That were 1 or 2 inches above the pants. She quickly arose from her mattress that had lay on the cold floor. She hated real beds. They just plain bothered her. She never knew why, she just felt that way."Kira!!! Are you up yet!!! Someone's here to see you! Let me know when you're fully awake!!!"A loud voice shouted. It could only belong to Nezumi. Kira just grumbled. The one thing about Kira that was ironic was that her name meant light, but she didn't like the day, it was the night she loved. She could never see why people tend to sleep during the night rather than the day. The night was so mysterious, unlike the day where you could see everything clearly for what it was. During the night you had to guess, alert yourself, stay in tune to all of your surrondings. It was all so mysteriuos. One more reason to love it. Kira cautiously walked towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there. She wouldn't want to walk in on anybody in there. No answer. She opened the door, relived no one was in there. She picked up the brush and stroked her silky hair."Kira!!!!!! Hurry up!!!!" She could her Nezumi yell from the living room. Kira yelled back,"I'm going as fast as I can!!!!!!! Don't yell at me this early in the morning!!!!" "It's 3:oo in the afternoon!!!"Nezumi shouted. "3:00!!!! Oh no!!!! i'm late!!!"Kira said running out of the bathroom. She grabbed her duffel bag, and ran out into the living room. In her haste she ran into something, someone. "Hey watch were you're going!" A voice shouted. Kira looked up. It was Sakura. Sakura was a 15 year old girl with pink hair and peircing blue eyes. "Oh, Sakura it's jusy you." Kira said as if she was expecting someone else."What, were you expecting someone else?"Sakura asked as if to intimidate Kira."What!!! Of course not!!!! I just didn't expect to meet you here!!! We were soposed to meet in front of the gate!!!!!!" Kira yelled angrily. "Well, if you didn't sleep in so late, this wouldn't happen now, would it."Sakura said. Kira didn't respond. "You're worse than Kakashi-sensai Kira!!!!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes shouted, half laughing."Shut up Naruto!!!! It's bad enough that I have to go on this damn mission with you now!!!!!! Do you really want to die?!" Kira yelled at Naruto, grabbing him by the colar."Don't kill me!!!"Naruto whined."Well, then shut the hell up!!!!" Kira screamed."Wait!!!! If you're gonna kill him, do it outside!!!! Or else you'll ruin my beautiful house!!!!! And you'll have to pay the repair bills."Nezumi taunted. Kira just growled at Nezumi. She dropped Naruto on the ground. "Whatever"Was the only thing she could muster to say. "At least I won't be on a team of complete and total idiots."Kira said."Uh...well...about that..." Sakura said nervously."Wait a minute, you are on my team, aren't you?" Kira said turning to face Sakura. "I guess I forgot to tell you that I couldn't come with you guys, but Lady Tsunde changed her mind. Some dude from the hidden sand village will be taking my place. I just came to make sure you didn't kill Naruto." Sakura explained. Kira yelled at her,"What the hell is wrong with yiu! Wait, is that sand kid a freaking emo like Sauske, or is he nice!? Wait!!! You're leaving!!!! remind me to kill you later." "It's not that bad. And my dear Sauske is not emo. I don't know that much about that boy from the Sand Village. All I know is that he's come back from every mission without a single scratch on him." sakura said."Hey, what about me!!!! Am I suddenly not important anymore!?" Naruto whined."Oh shut your yap before I do it for you Naruto!!!"Kira threatened. "Okay, let's leave before Naruto ends up in the cemertary."Sakura said walking out the door. Kira followed her, making sure to step on Naruto's foot.'Ow!!! What was that for!!!!"Naruto screamed. Kira just stuck out her tounge at him. When Kira walked outside she noticed a red haird boy sitting down. To Kira he looked like he was sad, in emotional pain, in need of someone there for him. He looked like he was around her age. Probaly a little older. She walked up to him. It looked like he didn't notice her. She stuck out her hand, as if she wanted to shake hands with him. He looked up at her, and than looked back down to hte ground wich he had been previously staring at. "Hi, I'm Kira, Kira Yuri. hey, are you the other person I'm suposed to go on this mission with? What's your name?" Kira asked, still waiting for him to shake hands with her. He didn't answer. "Kira-chan!!!! You left this in your room!!"A familar voice yelled. She turned around to see no other than the loud voiced Naruto. He was carrying her sword in his hands. "Naruto, give me that!!!!"Kira yelled."Not untill you tell me if you'll go eat some raman with me." "I already told you!!! Hell no!!!!! Give it back now, or else." Kira said giving Naruto the death glare. "Fine."Naruto said unwillingly, giving her the sword. "Wait a minute, where'd you say you got this from?"Kira asked. Naruto replied happily,"Your room!""Why the hell were you in my room Naruto!!!!!!!" She said grabbing him into a headlock."Well, I was just curious. Plus I wanted to see if you like me. Anyways, I couldn't find any evidence, so I grabbed some souvinoiurs!"Naruto said holding up a brown bag. "What kind of souvinours?'Kira growled. Naruto giggled as he said."That's for me and Jiriyia-sensai to know." He said. Kira grabbed the brown bag. When she looked inside the bag her mouth turned into a giant o. That was untill it returned back to normal, then into a frown. Her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes looked like they belonged to the devil. Naruto!!!!!! You little pervert!!!!!" She said right before hitting Naruto, sending him flying all the way accross the street. "That's what you get for being such a perv!!!!!!"Kira yelled at Naruto. Nezumi ran outside the house."Oh my god!! I heard a loud crashing noise!!!!! Is everything okay!!!!"Nezumi said before she saw what happened to Naruto. O.o was the face she made. "OMG!!!Is he okay!!!!! I knew I should have walked you guys to the front gate!!! I'll have to pay the neighbors repair bill now!!!! Hey, where's Sakura? And who's that other kid?""Shut the hell uo, this is all that fucking perve's fault."Kira said pointing towards the unconcies Naruto. Nezumi just sighed. "Please, leave before you cause any other property damage." The red haired boy got up, and started to walk away, reminding the two idiots that it was time to go. Kira followed the boy in a quckened pace. Naruto followed, now that he was awake. "Kira-chan wait up!!!!" Naruto screamed, running frantically to Kira's side. She slapped him for being so annoying. Kira stared at the red head, he looked somewhat angry. She stared at him even more, perhaps in wonder, or curiosity. It was hard to tell. "Oh, I guess didn't introduce you to Gaara? Altough I didn't think you would want to meet him, considering you have me."Naruto said cheerfully. Kira slapped him as she said"Shut up Naruto!! Of course I want to know more about him! Why wouldn't I?!! I want to kno-"Then she stopped. She sounded so stupid!!! Her face turned a crimson red. This was so not the usaual her. She never acted thast way. What was wrong with her!!!!! "Um...I didn't mean it like that!!!! OMG!! I must have sounded like an idiot!!! I'm sorry Gaara-san!!"Kira said frantically. "But what about me!!! You're not worried about me are you? Cauz you seem more worried about his feelings than mine, aren't you!!""That's none of your concern you fucking bastard!!" Kira yelled at Naruto!!

...later that day...

After completing the mission, Gaara had left to the hotel where he and his older siblings were staying. Naruto went to the raman shop to blow over half of his money on that stuff, most likely to dump the bill on some other dude who happened to be there. Kira had went to her best freind's TenTen's house. _Knock-knock._ TenTen opened the door to Kira who was just standing there with her blue duffel bag. "Kira-chan!!! You're finally here!! Everyone's been waiting for you!!! We're still waiting for a few other people to show up, but still!! You said you couldn't arrive, why was that?" Kira just walked in, not even replieing to TenTen. Everyone was sitting in a big circle. She pondered wether she should join them or not. She decided on the first choice. She could see an empty space next to Kiba Inzuka. She sat down next to the boy. He had brown hait, and brown eyes. He wasn't wearing a hood today. His little dog Akamaru barked at you. He picked up Akamaru."Sorry about that, Akamaru isn't that fond of people. You're Kira, Kira Yuri aren't ya? I hear a lot about you from Naruto. And from the sounds of it you're my kind of girl."Kiba said with a smirk on his face. He was really close to Kira's face. Close enough to make Kira's face turn as red as a beet. She just looked down at the ground. He tilted her chin up, making her face him."What, no witty remark?" He said teasing her. She had to say something so he wouldn't think something was wrong with her."I'm not anyone's girl, and I'll never be your's." Was all she could think to say. Kiba licked his lips with a deviish grin and replied,"Well, looks like someone's talking." He got even closer to her face, if that was even possible. Suddenly someone had hit the back side of his head. "Kiba you idiot!!!! Don't you even think of hitting on poor little Kira like that. Save it for whoever you're stuck in the closet with. ^_^" Said Sakura, now hugging the poor Kira. Kira had tried to get out of Sakura's grasp, but couldn't due to Sakura's abnormal strength. She really was a mini clone of the 5th hokage."umm... Sakura, please let go of me."Kira begged. So Sakura did as told. Then the doorbell rang. Kira ran up to get it. Anything to get away from all of the ruckus. "Kira-chan!!!! I didn't know you'd be here!!!!! Yay!!!"cheered a familar voice."Naruto!!! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kira yelled."Oh come on Kira-chan, they did tell you didn't they?"Naruto asked. Kira replied,"Tell me what!!!" "Didn't you wonder why she invited everyone, even the boys, who we forced to let us come over." 'I still don't get where you're going with this." "Kira-chan, we're going to play games like 7 minutes in heaven and truth or dare. Now do you understand Kira-chan?" Kira just paused, stood there like a staue. Then she ran back to join her friends and Kiba as if nothig had ever happened. Naruto chased after her, but then decided to run to the kitchen to go get some of his most absolute favorite food, raman. Anyways, back to Kira and her freinds. Ino came into the room with a hat full of peices of papers. "Everyone, guess what game we're playing?!" She said in her usaual annoying tone of voice. Suddenly everyone cheered at Ino's announcement. Kira had just sighed. And hten, she noticed something. Kiba was staring at her!!! This time with a smirk. 'Wait a minute!!! why is Kiba staring at me like that?!' thought Kira to herself. Her train of thoughts had suddenly been interupted when someone delicatley tapped Kira's shoulder. She turned around to see Ino impaintently holding the hat in front of her body. "Pick one already, before I do it it for you." She said evily. Kira picked on out of teh hat. It had a pawprint printed on the marshmellow white paper. " A pawprint?"Kira asked. suddenly Ino and Sakura had burst into a fit of luaghter. Kira looked at them, her eyes filled with a thousands questions. "Isn't it obvious who that is?!" Sakura said still laughing. "no it isn't." "Duh? It's Kiba!!! You idiot!! It should have been so obvious!!!" Ino said laughing.. Kira's whole face flushed a ghostly pale color. Next thing she knew Kiba was right next to her, his hand gently on her shoulder. She turned around to see him, and screamed. Shocked as she was, she wasn't screaming out of embaressment that she didn't notice him, she was screaming as a late reaction to what Ino said. Kiba had quickly withdrew his hand from Kira's shoulder thinking thast he'd done something wrong. That made her scream once again, except not as loud, and this time her face was beet red. He thought she had a fever, so he lightly pressed his hand against her forehead."Hey, are you alright?"he asked, the smirk on his face wiped away by a frown of concern. This only made her blush harder. 'why is he so concerened with how I feel? Since when does he care? Since when!!! And why am I concerned with how he feels about me? Am I? No!!! It can't be!!!!! This is impossible!!! No!!!!!!!! Nooooo!!!!!!!!! I've always thought this emotion was only in children story books! No, I must be imangining it. I must be, but it feels too real to be fake!! Is this a chilhood crush, or love at first sight?' Kira thought. Her eyes then filled with cryatal clear water droplets. They had continusely flowed down from her face only to be wiped away by Kiba. He looked truely worried about her. In fact, maybe he was feeling the same emotion as she was. 'Ah crap, she is crying, what did I do now?! It must have been something I did, or maybe... ah, what if she hates me!! Is that why she's crying? Nah, maybe I'm just imangining things.' Next thing Kiba knew, Kira had already left the premisis. Suddenly he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen and a voice yell,"My raman!!!!!!" He then heard another voiced yell,"Naruto, you idiot!!!! You deserve it you little perv!!!!" The voice defenitley Kira's. "i didn't mean to grab you in that area!!" "Oh, and where did you mean to grab me you little perv!!!!! You should be smarter then that by now!!!!""Kira, why were you in the kitchen in the first place?" "To get something to eat why else?!" Kiba heard Kira yell. While their most likely to destroy the house dight continued, Kiba thought to himself,' Damn it!!! Why does everything have to be so confusing' Next thing Kiba knew, food was flying all over the place. An ice cream cone that had hit him on the head was what made him notice the outrageous food fight.

To be continued in Chapter 2 

Ai Usagi: hmm... what next?

Al: Maybe it could become a crossover...

Ai Usagi: Al, how'd you get here, this is a Naruto fanfic, not a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic, but I'm glad you're here. Where's Ed?

Ed: I'm right here!!! :O

Ai Usagi: Oh, sorry I didn't notice you, it's kinda hard to see you compared to Al.

Ed:Hey!!! Are you calling me short!!!?

Ai Usagi: Yes, I am. You're 15, and you look like an 11 year old. SO yes, you're a midget.

Ed:Who are you calling so small you need an magnifying glass to see!!! : o

Ai Usagi: O.o

Al: Brother, please don't make her mad, she could really hurt us.

Ed: Shut up Al!!

Ai Usagi: Actually, Al has a point, as long as I have this keyboard, computer, and internet access, I control you, so watch you're mouth, or I'll send you away!!!!

Ed:*gives me death glare*

Ai Usagi:*I sick out my tounge at him* Well, bye peoples!!!! See y'all next chapter!!

Al: Um... there;s no s in people.

Please reveiw


End file.
